Existing techniques for wind farm generation forecasting are often based on wind speed forecast, which is subsequently translated into the wind power output, and generally assume that wind generation remains the same in the next time slot. In reality, however, the wind generation can vary significantly. In fact, the power outputs from identical turbines within a farm are not necessarily equal, even if the turbines are co-located, and this “mismatch” is particularly severe when they are far apart. Therefore, the applicability of the prior efforts is rather limited, particularly when the farm has a large number of turbines distributed over an extended geographical area. Thus, there is an urgent need to develop a more systematic approach to forecast the farm aggregate wind generation, for example by taking into consideration the temporal and spatial dynamics, and particularly by accounting for wind ramp events.